Perseus Jackson and the Mixed-Bloods
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK TWO: Two weeks after Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves. We follow the marriages of the co-balancers. The seven of the prophecy go on a field trip. And everyone will meet the Mixed-Bloods.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I looked down.

I put the book down.

I saw their reactions in the corner of my eye.

Shock.

That's all I saw. Looking down at the book I read.

 _Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves._

The book I wrote.

Me, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Death

Chapter 1 - Death

Death. The hardest thing for a person to experience is the death of a friend or family member.

But the worst death is the death of your best friend. She was a demi-god, our deaths are always hard.

And the worst part is we didn't find a body, only Nico saying she went for rebirth.

A lone girl figure, was standing in the graveyard. Looking at the grave of her lifelong best friend, she died almost a year ago.

The girl walked away. To reveal the gravestone. Michaela.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Relationships and Plans

Chapter 2 - Relationships and Plans

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

 **19 years earlier...**

"How's your relationship with Michaela going?" Jason asked Nico.

It's been two weeks since I was announced as Percy's immortal wife and Nico as Michaela's immortal husband. It was a shock at first, but in a mutual agreement, we all agreed to not really get married. Percy and I agreed to take it slow and wait until we're ready.

Nico and Michaela, with them it's a different story. Their starting out as friends, going out and getting to know each other. But from what I can see, their the perfect match, in a sense they complete and balance each other out.

Nico shrugged, "I'm not much of the romantic type."

Leo laughed. "That's a funny joke. Very funny."

We all rolled our eyes. I looked around, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Nico. The hunters of Artemis had left to go back to their hunting, now that Percy's back.

Speaking of Percy. "Where's Percy?"

Everyone looks at me. "You don't know where your husband is?" Leo asked, while laughing.

I rolled my eyes, coming up with a clever comeback. But Nico beat me to it.

"I haven't seen Michaela either. And she said she wanted to show me something today."

"Do you know what?" Hazel asked. "No." It looked like we all had questions. Before the questions could be asked, Percy and Michaela walked in.

"I don't understand. What was that about?"

Michaela rolled her eyes at Percy. "That was a friend."

"A friend?"

Michaela stopped in front of the table "Okay. One, you don't control my life. Two, yes, he's a friend. Three, yes, he knows I'm a demi-god. And for what that was about, he was asking for help. That's it."

She walked over to the table and sat next to Nico, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Percy frowned, and sat down next to me and Michaela.

"What was THAT about?" Leo asked, looking at them both suspiciously.

Michaela answered, without opening her eyes. "I was hanging out with Luke, as he was helping me with something, because I ran into him, no Leo, not literally." Leo closed his mouth. "When somebody had to show up." She opened her eyes and glared at Percy.

He held his hands in a surrender gesture. "In my defense, I didn't know you would be there."

Michaela raised an eyebrow. "And, what were you doing there?"

Percy looked down and blushed. Michaela started laughing.

Percy looked up and glared at her. "And, what were you doing there?"

Michaela stopped and punch Percy in the stomach.

"STOP!" Leo yelled. Making everyone in the dining pavilion jump.

Michaela threw a throwing knife at Leo, making him yelp and fall off the bench.

"Why did you do THAT!" Clarisse growled at Leo.

He got up handed the knife to Michaela and sat down. "Well, you two are the co-balancers of the universe. When you fight, doesn't mean that you would cause damage to the universe."

What Leo meant by that was when Percy and Michaela became immortal Destruction and Order gave up their titles to Percy and Michaela, making them Primordial's and the Successors of Destruction and Order.

We all blinked and turned to Percy and Michaela, who were frowning.

"Did you feel that planet explode?" Our eyes widen when Percy said that.

"I did. You do realize that the universe is going to end. And we, nor Chaos can stop it." Michaela stated calmly.

"And whose fault is that?" Percy said with a slight smile.

Michaela smirked. "Leo's. For saying something out of character. He said something smart."

Realization crossed our faces and we all laughed. Some more than others, while Leo just pouted.

"Wait. Could that happen if you fought?" Piper asked.

Percy and Michaela looked and shifted uncomfortably.

Michaela sighed. "Yes, Piper. It is a possibility." She looked up. "But you would know if our fighting destroyed something."

"What did you want to show me." Nico asked.

Michaela smiled lovingly at him. "Actually, Percy and I wanted to show to show ALL OF YOU something."

"And..." Hazel started.

They shared a look. "We're going on a trip."

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **19 Years later...**

The girl figure was still mourning the loss of her friend, as she hatched a plan.

Her friend always told her, anything is possible. So she was going into the past before they were born and telling her parents on how to stop her death.

Unknown to the girl, four other figures were watching.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Walking and Whispers

Chapter 3 - Walking and Whispers

 **~Hazel's POV~**

After the children of Poseidon announced we were going on a trip, I didn't think they meant taking a portal to a forest and walking the rest of the way. To wherever we're going.

I looked over to the guides of the trip, Percy and Michaela looked like they were talking.

Frank nudged me. "Hey. What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at him. "I'm just wandering, what we're going to find when we get there?"

Leo walked up to us. "We're in the woods, maybe their trying to kill us. You know hide the evidence."

We all just stared at him.

"Leo, maybe Calypso should get back to New York from Texas. Because there's something wrong with you." Piper said, while we all silently laughed.

"Or you have sent too much time with Michaela. And caught on to her insanity." Percy suggested from the front of the group. Only to get punched in the gut, making him groan and us to laugh more.

 _"Percy."_

I stopped laughing.

 _"Percy."_

I stopped walking.

 _"PERCY!"_

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Title Too Long

Chapter 4 - Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?

 **~Frank's POV~**

When Hazel stopped walking, I stopped and looked at her in concern.

"Hazel?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention and making them stop walking, except Hazel.

"Hazel?" Piper asked. But, Hazel kept staring off to the left.

Michaela suddenly gasped, "Percy, she can see through the mist. She can see through the mist." She exclaimed while hitting Percy, in a desperate manner.

Percy paled and swallowed. "Everyone back away from Hazel. But, stay on the path."

I stepped back with every else, as Michaela walked over to Hazel.

"What can you see or hear Hazel?"

Hazel didn't reply.

"Michaela, she's looking left."

Michaela looked behind her to where Hazel was looking.

Michaela laughed sadly and looked on the verge of tears.

"You can hear it. Can't you?"

I was confused and worried, about what she was hearing.

"Why are there whispers? They keep whispering Percy's name." Hazel finally replied.

I looked over at Percy, who was staring at the ground and shifting.

"Can't I take everyone else there?" Percy asked looking up.

Michaela looked over at him sadly. "One, stop running. Two, in every horror movie, when the group splits up, they all die." She finished with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean horror movie?" Nico asked. Michaela looked around the group.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

* * *

 **The only reason I haven't updated is because I got a comment that my heart and haven't written since then. It wasn't a criticism comment, no, it was a full on hate comment. Why say it? You don't like, don't read. You are so glad that I have been broken enough times to know how to get back up. If I didn't you would have had my virtual siblings and all my readers come after you. I will let you know one thing, never EVER say something like that, because you don't know how it may affect someone.**

 **Other than that, I have been a little busy helping my grandmother. :) Ask for an update and I may very well give you one!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Confusion and Woods

Chapter 5 - Confusion and Woods

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I didn't understand why they were acting like this. If this is about their childhood, then it's something they both didn't tell Nico and I.

"Wait. What is happening?" I asked, not looking at Percy for an answer, but instead I looked at Michaela.

"Backwards?" Percy asked, hopeful.

Michaela shook her head. "We need to keep going." She turned to Hazel. "Hazel, can you close your eyes?"

She spoke so softly, if I didn't know I would've thought she was using charm speak. But then again, she is the co-balancer of the universe and Champion of Order, she does have many new powers.

She winked at me like she read my mind, before going back to Hazel, who had closed her eyes.

Michaela pulled out a piece of cloth from thin air and tied it around Hazel's eyes. "Frank, can you guide Hazel and make sure she can't hear anything?"

Frank moved towards Hazel and cover her ears with his hands.

I was confused to what they were hiding and why.

"What's happening?" Nico asked.

Michaela looked at Percy, who looked down and bit his lip.

"Come on. We're almost there." He looked over to where Hazel was looking. "We should leave before we get lost." Was the his only reply.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

* * *

Thatrandomfangirl456, thank you so much for your comment! It actually helped me so much, and it made me realized (again), that I do have supporters out there, helping me and giving support. :) I may update again on Christmas Day! Can't promise though! :):):):):):)


	7. Chapter 6 - Title Too Long

Chapter 6 - Disappearances and Magical Radios

 **~Nico's POV~**

We walked after that last comment, in silence. Both, Percy and Michaela have gone silent. Sometimes I love silence, but this silence is different. 'Why?' you may ask, because it was broken by music.

We all stopped, but Percy and Michaela were tensed.

' _Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!_  
 _I don't like walking around this old and empty house'_

"What's going on?" Piper asked. We looked around wildly, while the children of the sea were tensed and still.

' _So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear'_

Michaela reached out and grasped Percy's hand, gripping it in a death grip. I'm pretty sure they both went pale.

 _'The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

 _It's the house telling you to close your eyes'_

"House." Michaela murmured. "Everyone, you need to keep moving. Keep going forward. Don't look back and don't stop." She warned.

 _'And some days I can't even trust myself_  
 _It's killing me to see you this way_

 _'Cause though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore'_

"What about you?" Piper asked. She didn't get a response, as Percy went left and Michaela went right. Leaving us there all alone.

 _'Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!'_

The music got louder and more clear.

 _'There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
 _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
 _Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
 _We used to play outside when we were young_  
 _And full of life and full of love.'_

It's getting closer. _It's a song about their childhood..._ I thought. I looked over to Annabeth, and she looked like she came to the same conclusion as I did.

 _'Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_  
 _Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

 _'Cause though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

 _Hey!'_

We started running.

 _'Don't listen to a word I say_  
 _Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same'_

Screams were heard in the same direction Percy and Michaela went.

"Shouldn't we go and help them?" "There's no time, Leo."  
 _'Hey!'_

I saw a big house with a glass wall coming into view. I started running faster, while the music slowed.

 _'Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!'_

We were 100 feet away from the house, when I heard something following us.

 _'You're gone, gone, gone away_  
 _I watched you disappear_  
 _All that's left is the ghost of you._  
 _Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
 _There's nothing we can do_  
 _Just let me go we'll meet again soon'_

It's right behind us. I didn't look back, and neither did anyone else.

 _'Now wait, wait, wait for me_  
 _Please hang around_  
 _I'll see you when I fall asleep_  
 _Hey!'_

We ran though the front door, which we closed and locked.

 _'Don't listen to a word I say'_

The music was coming from down the hall.

 _'Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same'_

I started running down the hall, with everyone following. I come to what looked like a living room, and there was nobody there.

 _'Hey!_  
 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore'_

The music was coming from a radio on a little table to my right.

 _'Don't listen to a word I say_  
 _Hey!_  
 _The screams all sound the same_  
 _Hey!_

 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

 _Though the truth may vary_  
 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore'_

"It's a magical radio."

We all jumped and turned. Standing there was Michaela.

"What do you mean 'magical radio'? Leo asked, looking at it in amazement and wonder... and he's drooling.

Michaela laughed. "You were thinking of the song, all of you. It plays when many people or someone thinks hard enough of the music. That's how it works."

She looked around the group, before sighing. "I guess we should explain. Come and take a sit."

 **Song was Little Talks By Of Monsters and Men.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Explanations and Childhoods

Chapter 7 - Explanations and Childhoods

 **~Leo's POV~**

I ran and jumped over onto the couch. Percy came in the room from a hallway in front of me, and glared at me.

"Leo, do not jump onto the couch."

Michaela raised an eyebrow. "And, what did you do when we were here last week."

Percy frowned and sat on a couch. "He could've broke the couch."

"Hey, your heavier than me." I am not fat. How dare he say I could've broken the couch.

"Leo, couch jumping is an art, not a science." They both said together.

"And, Who can fly?" I countered knowing they can't.

"I can." They both said together, again.

"Wait. You guys can fly." Annabeth and Nico said together.

"How else could I have taught Leo." Percy replied, saying it like it was obvious.

"But never mind if we can fly or not. You all are wondering what happened in the woods, right?"

We all nodded to Michaela's question.

"Well, you know how Michaela explained how the radio works?" We nodded again to Percy's question.

"That's the same thing that happened in the woods." Michaela started.

"Except, in the woods it has a mist-like veil to it. That's how Hazel could see and hear though it." Percy finished.

"But, what did I see and hear?" Hazel asked. We all turned the children of the sea, while they share a look.

"That was from our childhood." Was the only answer Michaela said.

"What was your childhood like?" Piper asked. I understand why she sounded desperate, I felt like Percy and Michaela didn't trust us.

The shared a look, before going into the story of how they met, and everything that they showed Annabeth and Nico.

When they were done, all there was, was silence. I didn't think Percy understood what it felt like being in a foster home, but here they were telling the story.

Hazel was the first one to react, and threw herself at Michaela and Percy hugging them and crying.

I looked around and everyone was crying, even Annabeth and Nico, who had seen it. I felt something wet on my cheek and I realized, I was crying.

"Group hug!" I announced running over to the same group of three.

Everyone laughed wetly, but we did a group hug. That was until Michaela paled.

"Michaela?" Nico asked, looking worried.

"Do you feel that?" She asked Percy, he frowned and nodded.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Something is about to happen at camp." Was Michaela's only response, before making a portal and going through.

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The girl was standing in front of a portal. Before she stepped in, she was pushed in.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Meeting the Mixed-Bloods

Chapter 8 - Meeting the Mixed-Bloods

 **~Michaela's POV~**

I went through the portal and ended up in the dining pavilion, during lunch. And everyone was staring at me.

"Michaela? What is it?" Chiron asked. Before I could reply, I stepped to the side, while Leo fell out of the portal face first. Then everyone, except Percy, came tumbling after.

 _'Just like Jack and Jill'_ I thought silently laughing.

 _'What about Jack and Jill?'_ Percy's head popped through the portal looking extremely confused.

"Shut up." I said out loud, confusing everyone. While Percy rolled his eyes and stepped out of the portal, next to the pile of bodies.

I rolled my eyes at Leo's ability at being on the bottom, while helping them up.

"So, what's wrong with camp?" Piper asked me. Everyone turned to me.

 _'Why does this feel familiar...'_ My eyes widen, and snapped my fingers in front of Percy, changing him into his black clothes and cloak. Everyone looked confused, as to why I did that. I snapped my fingers again, I changed into my black clothes and white cloak.

"There will be a portal in less than 15 seconds."

Everyone replied with "What is it?", except Leo, who replied with "You have a British accent!".

I rolled my eyes at Leo, again.

From in front of me a portal appeared, and 5 teens fell out.

"Everyone, meet the mixed-bloods."

 **It's short. But, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Then chapter 10 will be the ending of the sequel.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Title Too Long

Chapter 9 - Alternate Universes and A Way Home

 **~Dakota's POV~**

When I got pushed, I wasn't expecting to fall face first on cement, or four other bodies falling onto mine.

I heard someone say something with mixed-blood in it. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"You five, are in so much trouble." A voice said in front of us. I immediately tried to get up, it worked because everyone else was trying at the same time, apparently.

I got into a defensive position, I looked around and saw young demi-gods, both Roman and Greek, Chiron, and two other people, who were dressed in black with cloaks.

One of the cloaked figures, cloak was white, while the other was black. The one with the white was a few feet in front of us.

"How did you know what we are?" I demanded, trying to look like I was in-control of the situation, but I wasn't nor am I good at staying in-control.

Like sensing my thoughts, the white cloak smiled in sympathy.

"How long ago was it?" She asked in a British accent.

I immediately tensed, I knew what she was talking about, but how did she...

"How do know about that?!" It sounded like we all demanded it, this time.

"Dakota, you need to relax." I was sent back in time to a few years ago, Michaela was climbing a tree in Camp Half-Blood, where we weren't supposed to be. "Michaela, what if we get caught?" "Dakota, you need to relax."

I gasped. "How are you here? We traveled 19 years to the past."

She smiled, like a mother does to her child, but that's Michaela for you. Treating you like family or her own child, even though she was only 15. "You didn't just time travel 19 years. You traveled to an alternate universe."

I looked behind her, and saw our parents, Chiron, and the black cloak.

"Wait, who's in the black cloak?" I asked, already knowing it's...

"Percy, my half-brother. In this universe I'm a child of Poseidon."

Never mind, I got it wrong.

"That, is awkward." Alyssa commented.

"Of course a Valdez would say that." Michaela said laughing, while pulling her hood off.

"What's wrong with being a Valdez?! Are you jealous?" Was Alyssa's comeback.

"The only jealous one here, is Dakota."

I started stuttering in outrage and anger, I couldn't make any words come out. I was so going to kill her.

While I was fuming with anger, everyone else was laughing. Ben came up next to me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Okay. What is going on?" I looked behind Michaela and saw the owner of the voice was Annabeth.

Michaela turned to the black cloak, or as Michaela explained, Percy. "You remember when I taught you about alternate universes."

He shivered. "Yes. I still have nightmares about it."

"You do you realize, that's not going to happen here. I only showed you that universe, because you thought that would never happen. It didn't, and it will never happen. Right?"

Percy took his hood off, and nodded. "So, what universe did these five come from?" Doing what Michaela did when she wanted to not talk about a topic.

"Right. They are from a universe where the seven of the prophecy had children." Michaela announced.

"Wait. What does 'mixed-blood' mean?" My mom, or Piper said.

I took a step forward. "The first mixed-blood of the seven, came up with the term. It means the child of two demi-gods."

"So, who are your parents?" Hazel asked.

"I'm Dakota, daughter of Jason and Piper. Second born mixed-blood."

"I'm Ben, son of Frank and Hazel. Third born mixed-blood."

"I'm Gracie, daughter of Jason and Piper. Sixth born mixed-blood."

"I'm Eric, son of Percy and Annabeth. Fourth born mixed-blood."

"I'm Alyssa, daughter of Leo and Calypso. Fifth born mixed-blood."

Annabeth looked confused. "Who's the first?"

The five of us immediately sadden. "She died. We don't know how. But she's gone."

"Who was she?" Mom asked.

"She was me." Everyone looked at Michaela. "Not everyone is in every universe. But the other universe me, was the first born mixed-blood. And Percy and Annabeth's child of thought."

Everyone was shocked at that. A look of realization crossed Leo's face. "That's why Alyssa said 'That, is awkward'. Because, in this universe Michaela is Percy's sister." He finished, looking very pleased with himself.

Randomly, Michaela turned to me. "Have I ever told you the story of the most feared demi-god in history?" I shook my head 'no', with confusion written on my face. "In a different universe, in the early 1900's. There was a demi-god, who had gotten to Camp Half-Blood at a very young age. He trained for years, went on quests for the gods, helping other demi-gods, and risking his life for others. After a few years of quests, he came back from one different. He's appearance changed, not only that but he's whole personality changed. He still went on quests, but the gods were afraid of him. The demi-gods became cautious around him. They say that he's glare, could scare Tartarus. A few years after, he died. Chose rebirth, for some reason and was never seen again."

I blinked. "Okay. What does that mean?"

She smiled. "I think it's time for you five, to get back to your universe." With that statement, she snapped her fingers and a portal appeared.

And Luke walked out. "There you are! I've been looking all over."

He saw Michaela and bowed. I was confused. "My lady. It's a pleasure to meet you again." He said respectfully, while standing up straight.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "Luke, the last time I saw you, you didn't know about portals. What happened?" She asked, with a slight smile.

"Oh. You know, ran into the second most powerful being in the universe." Michaela laughed at that. "So, how are you doing, O powerful being?" Luke asked in a teasing way, making Michaela roll her eyes again.

"I've been fine."

"Wait. You're the second most powerful being in the universe?" Alyssa asked in awe.

Michaela smiled, and nodded. Gracie jumped into Michaela's arms for a hug. "Will you visit?"

Michaela looked down at her. "Yes. But you can't tell your parents who I am. I can only visit as the co-balancer of the universe. Alright?" She asked, we nodded. Alyssa, Ben, Eric, Gracie, and Luke gave Michaela a hug and walked through the portal.

I hugged Michaela and was about to step into the portal, before turning to Michaela. "Why was he feared?"

She smiled, like a mother again. She whispered into my ear. "Because, the most powerful emotion going into a glare, isn't rage or anger. It's sadness. He lost a lot. You have too, but you need to let it go, before it consumes you."

With that I turned, and walked through the portal. Not looking back, once.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Beginning

Chapter 10 - The Beginning

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

 **In the alternate universe, at the same time...**

Everyone in the Greek World and Camp Jupiter were getting ready for the biggest demi-god wedding in history.

It's been 3 years since the Giant War and Percabeth, as Aphrodite calls them, were getting married.

The wedding was full of demi-gods, gods, and other mystical creatures. The wedding itself was a very peaceful wedding. There wasn't anything big, just a small wedding.

Unknown to the couple, Athena had given Annabeth the gift of having children of thought. So, as the couple retired to their bed, Annabeth fell asleep to the thought of having children with Percy.

Percy was sleeping peacefully, woke when something was crawling on him. He yelped and fell of the bed. Annabeth sat up still half-asleep, but lost her grogginess when she heard a baby giggling.

In Percy side of the bed was a baby girl. The couple looked at each other, before both yelled for their godly parents.

In a flash came Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite. Aphrodite squealed when she saw the baby on the bed, and picked her up in a flash. While Poseidon was gaping like a fish, before turning to Athena, who looked a little surprised.

Suddenly, half the room was flooded. Percy and Poseidon eyes went wide, while Annabeth and Athena glared at them accusingly, only to realize that the baby Aphrodite was holding did it.

A few months later, Jasper, and Frazel, all got married.

9 months later, Piper had her first born, a girl they named Dakota.

A few months later, Hazel had her first born, a boy they named Benjamin, Ben for short.

Now it's been a year since Percabeth's wedding, when they had their second child, a boy they named Eric. And Caleo had their first child a girl they named Alyssa.

Five years after Jasper had their first child Dakota, they had a second girl, Gracie.

During the next ten years, Percabeth's first born, had turned the Greek World upside down. She convinced the 14 Olympian gods to make portals from Olympus to both camps and back. She even met primordial gods and had a secret portal that can let you travel through time, and met the creator of the universe.

She also became the unofficial leader of the children of the seven. She made the term mixed-blood, which means a child of two demi-gods, half-mix, which means a demi-god and mortal have a child, and when a demi-god or mortal have a child with a god it's still called demi-god.

The child had done a lot in her 15 years of life, but, she died a few months after her 15 birthday. The child's name was Michaela.

 **The End.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
